


The Chicken Files 11

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 11





	The Chicken Files 11

File 10

„Dir ist kalt.“ Jims Hände umfassten das in seine Fellkapuze eingemummelte Gesicht und küssten es. 

„Mir ist nicht kalt“, protestierte Spock. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er trotz seines dicken Mantels und der Kleidung, die er gleich in mehreren Schichten darunter trug, langsam die schneidende Winterluft zu spüren begann. 

Die Enterprise befand sich im Erdorbit, um einige Modernisierungen an ihren Triebwerken vornehmen zu können. Für die Crew, zumindest den irdischen Teil von ihr, war das die Chance, einmal wieder ein traditionelles Weihnachtsfest mit ihren Familien zu feiern. Jim hatte ihn gebeten, mit nach Iowa zu kommen, auf die Farm seiner Familie. Dort bemühte sich seine Mutter, Jims Neffen Peter ein besonders schönes Weihnachtsfest zu bereiten, um dem Jungen zumindest ein bisschen über den Verlust seiner Eltern hinweg zu trösten. Auch wenn Spock sich ein wärmeres Klima gewünscht hätte, so musste er doch eingestehen, dass er die heimelige Atmosphäre im Hause Kirk genoss. Winona hatte ihn mit offenen Armen und großer Herzlichkeit empfangen. Jims strahlendes Gesicht zu sehen, als sie gestern gemeinsam den großen Baum aufstellten und schmückten, war all das Frieren wert.

Es schien, als würde für kurze Zeit, alle Verantwortung, alle Last von Jims Schultern genommen. Hier konnte er noch einmal der kleine Junge sein und nicht der Raumschiffcaptain, der die Verantwortung für das Lebens einer gesamten Crew und oft für die Sicherheit der gesamte Förderation, trug Es fiel Spock nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie Jim als Kind mit seinen Freunden durch den Schnee getobt war, Schneebälle warf und Schneemänner baute. Und von den Sternen träumte.

Genau dieses durch den Schnee toben hatten sie in der letzten Stunde getan und Jims Lachen, seine strahlenden Augen wärmten jedes Mals ein Herz. Natürlich durchschaute Jim ihn genau. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir dich wieder in die Wärme bringen“; sagte er. „Komm!“ Er griff nach der Hand des Vulkaniers und zog ihn mit sich.

„Jim, eure Farm liegt in der anderen Richtung“, protestierte Spock.

„Ich weiß was besseres“, erwiderte Kirk. Er führte Spock zu einem Gatter und öffnete es. Zehn Minuten später kamen sie an eine Holzhütte, aus deren Schornstein Rauch aufstieg. Jim öffnete die Tür und zog Spock hinein.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach..,“, protestieret der Vulkanier.

“Wir können“, erwiderte Jim und knöpfte seine Jacke auf.

Spock sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. In einer Ecke loderte das warme Feuer eines Kamins. Daneben standen zwei Liegestühle auf denen Handtücher lagen. In der anderen sah er einen großen Holzbottich und einen Schlauch. Gegenüber der Eingangstür führte eine zweite Tür in einen anderen Raum, im dem ein warmes Licht glomm.

„Jim, was ist das?“, fragte er erstaunt.

„Du kennst keine Sauna?“, wunderte sich Jim. Als Spock den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte er. „Das ist eine alte irdische Tradition. Sie stammt ursprünglich aus Finnland. Das Schwitzen ist gut für Körper und Seele. Mr. Mason, unser Nachbar, hat sie für seine Frau gebaut. Sie stammte aus dem hohen Norden Finnlands, aus Rovaniemi um genau zu sein.“ Er lächelte. „Dort kommt auch der Weihnachtsmann her.“

Jim hatte sich, während er sprach, seiner ganzen Kleidung entledigt und sie auf einen Haken an der Wand gehängt. Die Schuhe stellte er darunter ab. Komm, zieh dich aus“, wandte er sich nun Spock zu und begann dessen Mantel aufzuknöpfen. 

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier eindringen“, protestierte Spock und hielt Jims Hände fest.

Kirk lachte auf. „Ich habe Mr. Mason heute morgen angerufen und gefragt, ob wir seine Sauna benützen dürfen, Spock. Was denkst du denn von mir? Er hat sie extra für uns angeheizt.“

„Das ist aber sehr nett von ihm“, bemerkte Spock, während er nun Jim erlaubte, ihn zu entkleiden.

„Unsere Familien haben sich immer gut verstanden. Seine Frau ist vor Jahren gestorben. Seine Kinder haben längst den Planeten verlassen. Meine Mutter hilft ihm, wenn er mal den Rat oder die Hand eiern Frau braucht, im Gegenzug unterstütz er sie.“ In Jims Augen blitzte es auf. „Ich glaube ja, zwischen den beiden läuft was.“

„Und das stört dich nicht?“; fragte Spock und trat aus seinen Schuhen.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater ist seit Jahrzehnten tot, ich erwate nicht, dass meine Mutter für den Rest ihres Lebens wie eine Heilige lebt. Würde es dich bei deinen Eltern stören?“

„Es wäre nur logisch, dass mein Vater sich wieder bindet“, erwiderte Spock.

Jim wurde plötzlich ernst und umfasste das Gesicht des Vulkaniers. „Ich will, dass die dir wieder jemanden suchst, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr da bin. Jemanden, mit dem du wirklich glücklich sein kannst und nicht nur zusammen bist, weil es die Logik oder deine Natur gebieten.“

„Jim!“ Spock umfasste nun seinerseits die Hände des Menschen. „Ich will nicht...“ 

Kirk spürte seinen Protest und sagte hastig: „Es ist nicht logisch, die Augen vor den Fakten zu verschließen Spock. Selbst, wenn nicht das Risiko meines Berufes werde, werde ich nicht dien Lebenserwartung haben. versprich mir, dass du zumindest versuchst, auch danach dein Glück zu finden.“

Spock nickte stumm. Jim ließ von ihm ab und setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf. Er spürte, dass er fast den Zauber des Augenblicks ruiniert hatte. „Komm, lass uns dich auftauen“; sagte er leichthin und nahm zwei Fläschchen aus seiner Jackentasche und die Ahndtücher von den Liegestühlen. 

Spock entledigte sich rasch seiner letzten Kleidungsstücke und hängte sie neben Jims. Denn folgte er ihm in den Nebenraum. Wohlige Wärme umfing ihn. Jim schüttete den Inhalt des einen Fläschchens in einen kleinen, mit Wasser gefüllten Holzeimer. Dann nahm er eine Holzkelle und schüttete einiges von dem Wasser auf die Steine, die auf einem Ofen in der Ecke lagen. Sofort stieg Dampf auf und verbreitete den angenehmen Duft von Fichtennadeln. 

Jim drehte eine Art Eieruhr um und erklärte: „Du kannst sicher länger drin bleiben, aber ein Mensch sollte sich nach 15 Minuten abkühlen und ausruhen.“ Er breitete die Handtücher auf der mittleren der drei Holzbänke aus. „Leg dich hin“, forderte er den Vulkanier auf. 

Jim setzte sich neben Spock, schüttete etwas Flüssigkeit aus der zweiten Fläschchen in seine Hand und begann den Rücken des Vulkaniers mit sanften Bewegungen zu massieren. Er spürte, wie Spock sich sofort unter seiner Berührung zu entspannen begann und lächelte zufrieden. Manchmal konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen, welches Glück er in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. Nicht nur, dass er seinen Traum von den Sternen verwirklichen konnte, er hatte dort auch seinen Traummann gefunden. In friedlichen Momenten wie diesen war er versucht, sich zu zwicken, ob er das alles nicht nur träumte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Spocks Natur es ihnen erlaubte, sich komplett zu verbinden. Aber bis dahin... er lächelte, als er an den Ring dachte, den er in Spocks Weihnachtsgeschenk geschmuggelt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Vulkanier mit diesem irdischen Brauch besser vertraut war als mit der Sauna.

Spock gestattete sich den Luxus, seine mentalen Schilde ein wenig zu senken, so dass er nicht nur Jims Berührungen an seinem Körper spürte, sondern auch die ebenso angenehme mentale Präsenz des Menschen. Mochte sein Volk, seien Vater, es für unlogisch halten, er war froh, mit Jim Kirk zusammen sein zu können. Jim war sein T’hy’la und eines Tages würden sie vollkommen vereint sein. Bis dahin hatte er sich entschieden, einem alten irdischen Brauch zu folgen. Wenn Jim morgen, bestimmt mit genauso strahlenden Augen wie er den Baum geschmückt hatte, die unter ihm liegenden Geschenk auspacken, dann würde ein ganz besonderes für ihn dabei sein. Er hoffte, Jim würde der Ring gefallen.


End file.
